Tris and the Seven Bandits
by ais116
Summary: this is a Snow white and the seven dwarves story, Beatrice is the princess of abnegation but when her step mom Jeanine says she will marry prince Peter of candor she runs away and meets seven bandits who call themselves the divergent and becomes one of them. What happens when she meets the prince of Dauntless will she continue this life of crime? first fan fiction hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Tris and the seven bandits

Chapter One

Tris's POV

"Beatrice your Father and Mother have something important to tell you."

"Alright Mag I'll be right there and its Step Mom." I wonder what is happening my Father the king or King Andrew is a wonderful man and great father, my mother was Queen Natalie but she died when I was younger and then my Father married the wicked witch other wised know as Queen Jeanine I quickly make my way down to the throne room to see them.

"Ahhh Beatrice me and your mother have wonderful news for you."

"And that is Father?" I feel very nervous because the Step witch is smirking right at me with an evil glint in her eye.

"You are getting married!"

"What why I'm 16 and who?" now I am scared I see Caleb off to the side with a shocked and scared expression like mine in a few years he will marry the love of his life Princess Susan and be king I am happy for him he is the best brother ever we are very close.

"You shall marry Prince Peter of Candor."

The first thought that comes to my head is I am going to die, on the outside Peter is a sweet young man but on the inside he is a sick evil bastard that should never of been born.

"I can't No I won't marry Peter."

"You will and that's an order you will bring peace between Candor and Abnegation. Now go to your room the prince will be here tomorrow night before your wedding in a week."

Stupid step witch she planned the whole thing that's all I think as I trudge up to my room. My room is a large gray room with a round gray bed white dresser in Abnegation we are selfless so we turn away anything to do with ourselves and to serve others so no creativity anywhere our lives are boring. As I hear knocking I yell "Come In." then Caleb and Mag come in. Mag is like a mother to me.

"Hey little sis Mag and I made a plan to get you out of this. We got everyone except those who don't need to know about it on board so what do you say?"

"Yes I'll do whatever it takes just get me out of this marriage."

"So what we are going to do sweetie is tonight at midnight you are going to meet us at the stables and we will give you some stuff to take with you because you are leaving the castle and never come back head to dauntless they won't care who you are so just live the rest of your life there and never come back. Ok? Good pack an extra pair of clothes and we will supply the rest see you later."

Then Mag left with Caleb behind her I'll never see her again or Caleb for that matter so I just pack for later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tris and the 7 bandits

Tris's POV

Once it finally reaches midnight I sneak out of my room and down the great hall praying that neither dad nor the witch see me. When I finally exit through the back door I get to the stables where I see Mag and Caleb waiting for me with a grey Arabian horse.

"I am here so what do I do?"

"Well you ride too dauntless duh."

"Caleb I know that witch direction is dauntless in and how do I ride this horse?"

"What you don't know how to do this stuff?! Jeez Beatrice well dauntless is north and umm kick the horse to move forward use the reigns to steer to stop pull back on the reigns. I'm sorry can't help you anymore I love you Bea good luck." Then he walks off now it's just me and Mag.

"Well honey I packed the horse with some water, money, and some food but I want you to have this it's my old dagger to keep you safe I don't need it anymore stay safe. Bye Bea.

"Bye Mag." I tell her this as I mount my horse as my eyes fill with tears I will be leaving everything I once knew.

"What's the horse's name?"

"Storm now go they will be looking for you in the morning." she then slaps the butt of my horse and I'm off.

As I ride through the gates and into the forest I try to remember to stay north so I don't get lost but as I ride through the trees I lose myself feeling the wind against my body the beautiful moonlight shining down on me when I finally get out of my daze I realize I'm not on track anymore I have no idea where I am anymore and I notice I few hours have passed then just to add to my luck my horse freaks out and starts to run to where I do not know then all of a sudden he trips and I fall forward and hit my head as I start to loose consciousness I notice I'm not alone and I fade into the darkness

_Page break page break page break page break page break_ _page break page break_

As soon as I start to regain my consciousness I hear voices.

"What do we do with her?"

"How should I know?! We found a girl it's not like we can just dump her off somewhere and pretend we never saw her."

"We could no one would ever know."

"Ohh shut it Lynn let's just wait till she wakes up."

Then I open my eyes and see 7 heads staring at me one is a boy with tan skin and brown eyes handsome, then I see an older looking version of the other boy, the next boy has paler skin blonde hair and green eyes with a crease in his eyebrows, a girl who looks pretty tall with tan skin and short black hair, another one with blue eyes and brown long hair she looks really friendly, a girl with brown eyes and a shaved head she would be very pretty if she didn't shave her head and lastly a tall girl with long blonde hair."

"Hi I am Christina and this is Uriah, Uriah's older brother Zeke, Will, Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna. " the girl with the dark skin who is now called Christina said.

"I'm Be-, umm Tris yea I'm Tris." I think this new name suits me.

"Well Tris you have two choices you can leave and never come back or you can stay and become one of us." Zeke says.

"I'll become one of you I guess I mean I have nowhere else to go but one question though what are you?"

"We my dear Trissy are the Divergent."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Tris and the seven bandits

**Tris's POV**

"But if you want to become one of us Trissy you will need to be able to do the stuff we do, we are bandits we steal from castles and nobles and all that jazz. So us seven will be your teachers for the next couple of weeks I will teach you how to use a sword, Lynn will teach you how to fight without weapons, Uriah will teach you aim with daggers, bows, and slingshots but he will also teach you horsemanship because you suck at it, Marlene will teach you balance, Will is going to teach you smart people stuff, Shauna will teach you how to be cunning with uses of trickery, and lastly Christina will teach you how to do your disguises and how to act. She will also pick out your new style. Ok so let's get started. Who do you want to start with?"

"Umm how about Chris I mean I can't do any of this other stuff in what I'm wearing now so…"

"Yay time to turn you from drab to fab. Ok so you are small so we are going to put you in these long black pants that are kind of flowy and your shirt… Oh I have the perfect shirt for you so it is a sleeveless black top but it will have two thick straps and to give it a splash of color there is some red swirl like things in the top. Now time for makeup!"

"What the heck is makeup?!"

"Oh I invented it you put it on your face to make some of your features pop out all we are going to put on you is eyeliner and mascara."

When she finished with that stuff on my face I finally got to see myself and when I did I knew I was no longer Beatrice the princess of Abnegation but Tris the divergent.

"Tomorrow we work on acting. Follow me to where you are sleeping."

The cottage is just one gigantic room with two lofts one on the left side one on the right and two ladders, in the middle of the cottage there is a long dining room table, in the left corner of the room is a kitchen in the bottom left corner is a bunch of drapes witch is the area the use for the disguises so no one can see you change on the right side of the room there is a bunch of couches and stuff and all the weapons and a large chest I wonder what is in it? Then Christina shows me the lofts there are 5 beds on both sides and curtains hanging from the ceiling on the edge of the lofts for my guess privacy.

"Dinner everyone come on down you pansycakes!" Uriah says or well screams. So we all sit down and start to eat well except me I have never had any beef before I have just seen it.

"Why aren't you eating Tris? Uriah may be annoying but he can cook really good."

"Well Shauna I have never eaten beef before."

"Well I the great and mighty Uriah am very happy that the food I cook will be the first to ever touch your tongue."

"You have never had Beef before!"

"Christina haven't you noticed Tris is from Abnegation witch in their culture they eat chicken and peas. That's their main diet."

"You sound like your listing off traits like an animal Will, but I see why you left Tris."

"Yea it was because of the food." Then everyone laughed at my sarcastic remark even Lynn chuckled a bit "Oh before I forget why do you guys have ten beds if there is only seven of you." Then Lynn finally speaks.

"There were three other divergent's first there was Edward he got stabbed in the eye when we were stealing from Candor so he Quit, Then there was Al he was a coward and didn't like to steal anymore so he killed himself and Lauren she fell in "love" and abandoned us to die so you are lucky she left cause if she didn't we would of kicked you to the curb."

Then we all go to bed and I think to myself I'm home.


	4. sorry!

**Hey sorry everyone **

**I'm sorry I haven't ben updating I went to summer camp for a week and forgot to write when I got home then we went on vacation so I am out of the habit of writing AND THEN I am going to go on vacation for two weeks so if I don't update that much I'm sorry I go on a lot of vacations but during school I'll be able to update more because I am home schooled but the next chapter I'm not going to go over everything she does in training because that is very boring to write so I will just write an overview but maybe I will change my mind and write some of the training depends if I get a good idea anyways if you guys have any good ideas for the story pm me or leave a comment and I might use it ok bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

Tris and the 7 bandits Chapter 4

**I'm back everyone time for the fun to begin **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character used in this story Ms. Roth does I wish I did then some people wouldn't die but others would like Marcus and David **

When I woke up in the morning I wish I hadn't Uriah stands over me with a bucket of water and I know what happens next.

"Time to get up Trissy it's my turn to train you." He smiles creepily then pour's the bucket of water on me and runs"Meet me out back in 5 minutes."

As I get ready I wonder what would have happened if I made it to Dauntless that life doesn't seem as exciting as this one does.

…_**.Time Skip…**_

Uriah has been teaching me how to throw daggers all day and I finally can hit the center of the target every time from any distance so I feel pretty good about myself.

"Ok Tris it's time to learn how to use a bow so what you do is….."

I cut him off right there because I already know how to use a bow and I'm pretty good if I say so myself.

"Uriah I actually know how to use a bow."

"Well than little miss Tris show me how it's done."

So I get into position breath in, aim, exhale, fire and the arrow finds its place in the middle like always.

"Well ok then way to burst my fun. I guess it's time for your last lesson from me I noticed you are terrible at riding a horse so that is the last thing on your list for the day."

I visibly pale as he says this and it makes him laugh you have got to be kidding me he thinks my fear is amusing well good for him.

"Oh Tris it's not so bad I will put you on the most tame horse we have Rosie so I assume you know how to mount a horse so let's start with the basics.

_**I am not explaining this if you know how to ride a horse great but I don't want to write it.**_

After my lesson with Uriah I feel much more comfortable with horses and can actually ride one I also learned how to use a slingshot but it was pretty easy but now it's time for dinner so I sit down at the table and we start having chicken.

"So Tris how was your day?"

"It was fun Zeke, Uriah's pretty funny."

"Thanks Dollllllll."

"Well you're going to hate tomorrow because it will be time for hand to hand combat with me and I can tell you I'm not fun and games like Uriah."

"Oh Lynn stop being so mean to Tris she could help us a lot when we are stealing she is so small we can use her to our advantage no one's seen her before."

"Well I'm going to bed night guys."  
"Night Tris."

As I lay in bed that night I wonder what is to come in the morning

_**Time skip to morning **_

Once Lynn teaches me all the training techniques she puts me in a fight with Zeke I got a few good punches in before he started punching back I have a bruised body and it hurts like heck Zeke felt really bad afterward but I told him it was fine because I will have to fight people bigger than me in a mission so Lynn had me train all day until she was convinced I could protect myself in fighting so finally around midnight when I beat Uriah in a fight she finally let me go to sleep I just pray that sword fighting with Zeke won't hurt that much so I finally fall asleep just to be woken up by Christina.

"Psst Tris."

"What?"

"Can you be a girl for a second?"

I frown "I am always a girl."

"You know like a silly annoying girl."

I twist my hair around my finger and with the most grisliest voice I reply "Kay"

"Will kissed me."

"What How When?!"

"I guess you can be a girl, last night in the forest after you went to bed we were walking and he just kisses me and we kept walking but then after a while I kissed him."

I should have known the stolen glances the flirting how blind I have been the past couple of days.

"Well night Tris."

"Night" as I fall back to sleep I realize these are the first friends I have ever had and I wouldn't trade them for the world


	6. Chapter 5

**Tris and the seven Bandits chapter 5**

**Hello don't hate me I'm sorry I didn't plan to take this long I just lost my groove special thanks to AshTwister12345 you encouraged me to continue**

**I do not own divergent **

Tris' POV

So far in this new life I made for myself I have learned many things and have finally finished my training which consisted of Zeke and I sword fighting until I can beat him, Marlene shooting muffins off my head while I stood on a pole with one foot and If I fall I fail, Will teaching me battle strategies and routes through kingdoms with secret passage ways, Shauna showing me the ways of lies and tricks, and Cristina teaching me the ways of acting.

But as we eat dinner I can't help but think all these people wear a color of their old faction like Cristina wears a white headband and Will wears a blue armband the dauntless well…. Just all black but anyways I'm wearing red and black not grey and black I'm not from amity so I decide to ask

"Hey guys how come you all wear your old faction color and I'm wearing red instead of grey?"

Everyone at the table becomes silent and stares at me like I have a second head.

"Zeke I told you she would ask she's not stupid but then you said Lynn stop being paranoid she won't ask"

"Well I thought she wouldn't." he says all defensively

"I'll explain since my sister and brother are too busy fighting the reason you cannot wear grey is because our founder/leader can only wear grey and black Zeke may look like our leader but he is mainly second in command, if you haven't guessed our leader was from Abnegation."

As I sink this in I can't help but ask more questions "Who is he then?" then Christina speaks up

"Well you see Tris it's more of a she and she Is terrifying and you are about to meet her right now she's coming to meet the new recruit witch is you to congratulate you for making it through training.

As she finishes saying this the door bursts open and a woman with long brown hair and her back to me and shows tons of authority shouts at Zeke

"Were is our new member Zeke it better not be a spy no one needs to know our secret so where is she?" she asks well more like demands but sounds strangely familiar

Then Zeke points to me and she turns around and im speechless

It's my dead mother

**Step Witch's POV aka Queen Jeanine**

That little wretch deciding to run away and everyone is all searching for her I hate her all I wanted was to ruin her life I hope she winds up dead I had to dispose of her mother and make it look like she died so I could become queen but that little wretch decides to ruin my happiness and putting all the attention on the lost princess no one thinks of their beautiful queen anymore. I even have to act all caring for her is sickening. "Honey we will find Beatrice she couldn't of gone that far."

"It's been weeks Jeanine she must have been kidnapped and they are writing a ransom note right now."

"Okay hon." I look over and see her twerp brother smirking to himself he knows something and I intend to find out. As I walk away I see the twerp go to his room perfect. "Caleb do you know were Beatrice is?"

"No and even if I did I wouldn't tell you." He is lying I can tell

"Fine don't tell me but if Beatrice is found and you with holded information the candor will have you will be sent to your death." I see fear in his eyes as I walk away good.

**Tris' POV**

Oh my goodness what when how why? A million thoughts are going through my head while she gasps

"B Be Beatrice?!"

"Natalie that's Tris Princess Beatrice is in Abnegation…" I see realization flash through Uriah's eyes but then I continue staring at my mother.

"Wait she's the princess if anyone finds her with us we will be put to death oh my I don't want to die I'm too young and handsome to die."

My mother sighs but then responds to Uriah. "You won't be put to death Uriah we will just bring her back to her kingdom."

"WHAT" all of us but my mom scream in unison.

"Mom-"

"MOM?!" they all scream

"Mom you expect me to just go back to Abnegation when I know your alive and not dead?" she nods but I continue "Even with that "Evil step mother who is forcing me to get married to prince peter in 1 week!"

"MARRIED?!" everyone screams while Christina Screams "PETER!" with absolute disgust.

"I won't go back I ran away. Why did you leave me and Caleb mom? Were we not good enough!"

"No Bea-" I cut her off

"I need to sink this in." and I run out the door with a bow and arrow and go to the forest really far out and start practicing my shooting while tears flow out of my eyes, until I hear rustling in some leaves and I aim my bow over there.

"Who's there?" I ask

As he steps out he says "No need to be scared my name is Four. What's yours?" He has dark blue eyes with a spare upper lip and full bottom lip not that I was staring he was around 6ft tall and was very handsome."

"Tris." I reply firmly


End file.
